


Trick or Treat

by roslinadamasinequanon



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslinadamasinequanon/pseuds/roslinadamasinequanon
Summary: Just a little fun one-off. Jack and Rusty get quite a surprise when they walk in on Sharon and Andy the first Halloween after their marriage.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone following "Saying Good-Bye to Yesterday" I have the next chapter almost finished. Don't give up on me. I have been involved in a campaign so once the election is over things should settle down and I will have more time to get the chapters out faster.

  
“Jack, what are you doing?”

Jack woke to see Rusty tapping on his car window. “What?”

“Why are sitting here in your car in front of our house.”

Jack scowled. Our house. At one time he was a part of “our” but not anymore. Now “our “ meant Rusty, Sharon and Andy Flynn. “Your mother wasn’t answering her phone and I need Emily’s new address. As I was so kindly reminded I forgot her birthday so I need to send her a gift card fast.”

Rusty sighed. Jack never changed. “Well, Mom and Andy aren’t home. They went to a Halloween party.”

“Looks like you went to one yourself…Batman.”

Rusty rolled his eyes. It had been Gus’s idea to go to the party at the restaurant where he worked as Batman and Robin. Then they’d gotten into a fight and he’d decided to come home early. “I have Emily’s address but I have to go inside to get it. I forgot my phone.” Not to mention there hadn’t been anywhere to put said phone in his costume.

“I’ll come with you.” Jack was dying to see the inside of the vintage Spanish Revival style home Sharon had moved into with Andy not long after they’d gotten married. Married. He still couldn’t believe Sharon had married Andy Flynn. It bothered him far more than he let on. In spite of what an ass he’d been to her over the years, he still loved her. Even when they were separated she’d always been there for him and he’d counted on that, relied on that. But it wasn’t the case anymore. She was another man’s wife, shared another man’s bed and had a child that wasn’t his. She had a whole new life, one that he was no longer a part of.

“You haven’t been drinking have you?” Rusty asked.

“Of course not.” Jack hopped out of the car, scowling when Rusty sniffed him for alcohol. The boy was definitely his mother’s son.

“All right,” Rusty finally grudgingly agreed.

Jack followed him up the flower-lined walkway and stood behind him as he unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

“Trick or treat?” Sharon’s voice was a sexy purr.

“Oh, sweetheart, I choose another treat.” Andy’s voice was strained and he was breathing heavy.

“Well, if I’m going to lick my way all the way down for that treat, I’m going to need more melted chocolate.”

“Mom!“ Rusty turned the light on just as Sharon rose. He and Jack both stopped in their tracks at the sight of her in a sexy leather bustier trimmed in white ruffles, skimpy black hot pants and thigh high black leather boots.

Sharon shrieked with mortification, trying to cover herself with her hands. “ “Rusty! What are you doing home!” She accused.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Rusty turned to look anywhere but at his mother. “That is NOT the pirate costume you left wearing tonight.”

Mouth agape, Jack continued to gawk at Sharon in the overtly sexy outfit, her hair tousled and spilling over her shoulders, lips kiss swollen and melted chocolate on her chin.

“Jack, what are you even doing here?” Sharon snapped.

Jacks name got Andy’s attention and he popped up from the back of the couch, his hair mussed, chest bare and his wrists tied by a black scarf. Rusty groaned aloud at the sight. He was definitely going to need an appointment with Dr. Joe after tonight.

Jack blinked, once, then twice. He shook his head, but the scene before him never changed. This was crazy. He had to go back to rehab. He must be drunk. There was no other explanation for Sharon, thigh high boots, melted chocolate, and bound wrists. She’d sure as hell never a spent a Halloween like this with him.

Damn that Andy Flynn.

 


End file.
